


If you leave me, can I come too?

by kirynt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, It only took me until Chapter 3 to get smutty as it turned out, Not-So-Eventual Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, very mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirynt/pseuds/kirynt
Summary: Being in love with your oblivious best friend was rough, Rey decided. Really rough. Especially when said best friend was also your room-mate. Pity he didn’t feel the same way.Rey and Ben live together happily until a misunderstanding drives them apart. Can these two figure things out before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before posting drabbles to Tumblr escalated to this. Thanks so much to everyone who encouraged this story - especially @briony-larkin for the original prompt of "you're blushing", and @angellabella for patting my back when I told her I was scared to post on AO3 after spending sooooooo many years here as a lurker/reader. Feedback much appreciated!

Being in love with your oblivious best friend was rough, Rey decided. Really fucking rough. Especially when said best friend was also your room-mate. Seeing Ben Solo at his cheeky, happy best and snarling, misanthropic worst only made her love him more. Ben’s deep voice, broad shoulders and clean scent all turned her on so much. They were cosily domestic – cooking together, snuggling up on the couch, sharing their lives with each other. He was so perfect to her. Pity he didn’t feel the same way.

Rey burned with mortification when she remembered their drunken board-game night of almost a week ago. All of their little group of friends had been around, wine flowing freely as they played a raucous game of Cards Against Humanity. Rey hadn’t laughed so hard in her whole life. Her eyes kept meeting Ben’s, and he was twinkling back at her all night. She wasn’t imagining it, she was sure. After their friends had gone and they were drunkenly trying to tidy up, Rey kept brushing up against Ben. She went to teasingly hip-check him but he surprised her, grabbing her by the waist to twirl her into a drunken waltz for a moment. 

“Ben,” she’d breathed happily, looking up into his laughing face. 

“You’re blushing, sweetheart,” he’d teased her. She buried her face against his sweater and giggled.

“Can’t a girl blush when she’s dancing with her love?” They were having fun and it had just slipped out. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t – I mean, um? That is,” She was babbling in her panic, eyes wide and looking up at Ben’s face. As soon as she’d started to babble, she’d felt Ben tense up in her arms, and then he was pushing her gently away.

“Ben?” She’d been trembling, flush draining from her face as she watched his face shutter off carefully from her. They’d just been laughing and teasing and yes, alright, she clearly was in love with him but why was he shutting down? 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I think I got dizzy from the dancing. I’m going to turn in for the night.” Here he’d paused and looked at her so searchingly for a moment. All Rey could do was gape back at him, unable to say or do a thing. He’d turned away and walked quietly to his room, shutting his door. 

Rey hadn’t been able to look Ben in the eye since then. All of their easy comfort had disappeared overnight. Ben had changed his work schedule so they hardly saw each other, and whenever she tried to have even the most mundane conversations with him he would beg off, claiming to be tired or late for something. He was being clear about how uncomfortable she’d made him. She was absolutely crushed.

All of Rey’s self-doubt from a youth spent in foster care had come rushing back. Of course, he wouldn’t love her back. She had mistaken their friendship for something else and had ruined it in the process. She thought back to so many nights of sharing their insecurities, their fears that their childhoods had somehow changed their capacity to love or be loved. Something niggled at the back of her mind but she was too upset to bother examining it. Why would he love her? He was successful, clever and gorgeous. She was just a scrappy college post-grad who could sometimes barely make her share of the rent.

So now here she was, hiding in her room from her best friend until she heard him leave for work, locking the front door behind him. Rey kicked off her covers, staring at the ceiling. Her instincts were telling her to pack her things and disappear. She looked around her room, trying to figure out how much money she had in savings, and whether it was enough to let her start over somewhere else. Finn would doubtless let her stay on his couch until she could get back on her feet. It was Friday, she didn’t have any classes today. All the furniture here was Ben’s (even though she’d begun to think of it as hers, too) – all she needed to take really were her clothes, laptop and books. The little pieces she’d added to their shared space were meaningless to her if she wasn’t sharing them with Ben. They could stay and he could get rid of them when he found a new room-mate. 

Tears were slipping down her cheeks but it felt good to have a plan, to feel like she was moving forward again; moving away from a place where she wasn’t loved. There were a couple of empty boxes in their storage closet that would do for her clothes. She let herself cry as she started to pack, crying loudly enough to miss the sound of the front door opening. 

“Rey?” She whirled around from where she had been taking things down from her wardrobe and into an almost-full box. Ben was there, in his work clothes, looking around at her room. He was staring at the empty chest of drawers. She brushed hurriedly at her eyes, and took a deep breath. 

“I was going to tell you tonight. I’ve found a new place to live. It’s closer to campus.” She was lying through her teeth. She’d intended to be gone when he’d arrived back from work. All she wanted was for Ben to leave her and her stupid broken heart alone.

“And it’s so great that you have to leave immediately? This new place?” Ben’s voice was low and dark, and Rey refused to look at him.

“Yes.” She kept her shaking hands moving, back and forth from her closet to the boxes on her bed. Ben wasn’t moving. 

“No,” he breathed. 

Rey darted her eyes up to watch Ben. He was breathing hard, eyes shiny and wide as he stared back at her. Careful not to step on any of her strewn-about belongings, he paced over to where Rey stood, clothes still in her hands. He stepped right into her, bringing his hands around her in a tight embrace. He had appeared at her door so suddenly, she hadn’t even had time to imagine how he might react to her leaving. She didn’t think she could have imagined this. Her clothes fell to the floor as she let her hands snake around his waist. She felt one of his hands moving up to cradle her head and stroke her hair.

“I ruined this, didn’t I?” Ben murmured from where he was nuzzling her temple. Rey needed a moment to realise that it was Ben talking and not her. “You’re leaving because I freaked out over a silly joke. I’m so sorry, Rey. Please don’t leave me. I’ll try to be better, nothing will change. You won’t notice how I feel, we’ll go back to how we were.”

Rey couldn’t stop her crying, could feel her hot tears soaking into Ben’s crisp shirt as he pleaded with her. Something wasn’t adding up. Why was he getting so upset when he’d been so distant this week? A silly joke? She wouldn’t notice how he feels? Were they really as insecure as each other? Her tears slowed and her breathing evened out – she knew the answer to that last question. She rubbed her face against Ben’s, feeling his lips brush so lightly against her cheek as she pulled back to look up once more into his lovely face. His lovely, blushing face. Rey finally understood.

“It wasn’t a joke,” Rey said, quietly but clearly. She watched as realisation washed over Ben’s expressive face. “I’m going to try again now, since I was so terrible at telling you the first time. Ben Solo, I lo-“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Ben was kissing her desperately, his big hand carding gently through her hair. On wobbly knees, Rey kissed him back with everything she had. She gasped when he licked against her swollen lips, opening for him immediately so she could taste his tongue. When their kisses turned from searching to playful little nips at each other’s smiles, she pulled back again. This time, Ben beat her to it.

“I love you, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear Ben's side of this story ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extension of the second part I originally posted to Tumblr.

Ben closed their front door quietly behind him as he left for work. Fuck. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this. 

Less than a week ago, he and Rey had been fine. She was his best friend in the whole world. His best friend ever. She was kind, supportive, clever (so smart, it was so sexy), and beautiful. She wasn’t a perfect human (who is?) but she was perfect to him. 

Rey had done nothing wrong. They’d been a little tipsy, a little silly after games night, and Ben couldn’t help touching her as they cleaned up together. She was being cheeky, too – nattering away and giggling, brushing against him occasionally and looking so happy.  
So when she’d gone to bump her hip against his, he’d scooped her into his arms and twirled her around in a drunken waltz. She’d been blushing and beaming up at him. Hope had sparked in his chest.

Then – miraculously – she’d called him her love. It was all he’d ever wanted from her. But as he looked down into her stricken face, he realised that this wasn’t the moment he’d hoped for and dreamed of for years. Rey’s face was falling, her beautiful blush disappearing as she stammered a retraction. He’d felt like crying from the emotional whiplash of feeling such hope only to be brought so low by her obvious horror at a potential relationship between them. 

Instead, he did his best to close himself off. He couldn’t let her know how much this had upset him. He couldn’t frighten her with the depth of his feelings. He knew Rey, knew about her trust issues (so closely matched to his own). His long-held suspicion – that if he ever tried to bridge their friendship into a romance, Rey would panic and leave him – was the reason he’d kept quiet about his feelings for so long. Now, seeing her mortified face at even the suggestion that they could ever be in love? All his worst suspicions were confirmed.

So Ben started shutting down and avoiding Rey. He could barely look at her, and he knew he was making things worse. He knew he was going to lose her (the thing he had feared all along), but he was too heartbroken and full of crushed hopes to even try and win her friendship back. She was probably better off without him, anyway. Most people were. 

He’d reached the subway platform by now, and he felt in his pocket for his cell phone to send a quick email to his office. Fuck – it wasn’t there. He checked his watch; he’d have enough time to get back to the apartment and still make his first meeting. He’d been so far inside his own head this morning that he knew he’d left the damn phone on his bedside table. Rey would probably still be in bed, so he could get in and out without running into her. His chest gave an uncomfortable twinge as he made his way back up to street level, and he headed quickly home.

Unlocking their front door quietly, he set his bag down just inside to make sneaking out easier. He felt horribly guilty about his stupid avoidance, but keeping Rey at arm’s length was so necessary for him right now if he wanted to keep functioning. He padded to his room and slipped his errant phone into his pocket.

Then he heard it. Rey was crying. Good God, had he made her cry?

He left his room and looked down their hall to see Rey’s door open. He’d missed noticing before in his hurry. Her sobs increased and he swore he could feel them wrenching at his heart. No matter how much he’d convinced himself that leaving her alone this past week was for the best, leaving her alone like this now no longer felt like an option. He felt himself moving down the hall toward her, almost as if they were two magnets drawing closer. So much for self-preservation.

As he paused at her door, he had to reassure himself that he was awake. This was surely the stuff of his nightmares. Even as he’d been pushing Rey away, part of him never really believed that she’d go. That she would just sort of boss him into being friends with her again. Yet here she was, packing her belongings into boxes, crying as she worked. She looked to be more than halfway done. This was it. She was leaving him.

“Rey?” He was surprised his voice didn’t crack. Rey spun around to take him in, hovering in her doorway. She was wiping at her face and trying to control her breathing. She looked ashamed.

“I’ve found a new place to live. It’s closer to campus. I was going to tell you tonight.”

Ben was so hurt. She was obviously lying, trying to spare him from realising that she’d intended to vanish while he was at work. Why hadn’t he tried this week to mend what had broken between them? He felt his anger surge – not at Rey, never at her – at his own stupidity.

He couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice as he challenged her. “And it’s so great that you have to leave immediately? This new place?” He all but spat his last words.

Rey went back to packing with a simple, “Yes.”

This was it. Ben knew this was a moment he would look back on for the rest of his life as the day he lost Rey if he didn’t try and do something (anything) about it.

“No,” he breathed back at her. Her eyes flicked up to his in surprise, and he could see her registering his distress – he was practically panting in his panic. All Ben could think was this might be it for him and Rey. He needed to be closer to her for this, so he stepped over clothes and boxes to wrap her in his arms. To his relief, he felt her hands creep up around his back. Maybe she was just being kind, or maybe this wasn’t quite their ending after all. One of his hands slipped further around her waist (she was so tiny it went almost all the way around) while his other hand moved up to caress her soft hair, shifting her head toward him so he could press his lips against her temple.

“I ruined this, didn’t I? You’re leaving because I freaked out over a silly joke. I’m so sorry, Rey. Please don’t leave me.”

Ben could feel Rey’s hot tears against his chest where her face pressed against him. She had been close to sobbing before, but now he could feel her breaths evening out. And he swore he could almost hear her thinking, gears turning and shifting in her sharp mind. His panic increased as he braced for the worst, resorting to begging in his desperation.

“I’ll try to be better, nothing will change. You won’t notice how I feel, we’ll go back to how we were. Please.”

Ben knew he was on the verge of tears himself, now. Surely his reassurances were enough to make her stay. Pushing her away to save himself had been a selfish mistake. He would give her everything he had, if only she would stay. 

And then – a soft nuzzling of Rey’s face against his. She had stopped crying, and was pulling her face away gently to look up at him. He let his lips brush along her tear-stained cheekbone. They remained wrapped in each other’s arms. Rey’s eyes were red and wide, and he felt himself blushing under such close scrutiny.

“It wasn’t a joke.” Ben’s heart lurched. Had she meant what she said? His world was being up-ended once more by this woman – the woman who was clutching at his back, looking up at him with such hope. How had he misunderstood her so completely? But Rey wasn’t done: “I’m going to try again now, since I was so terrible at telling you the first time. Ben Solo, I lo-“ 

The second she’d said his name, he realised how wrong he’d been. Today was not the ending he’d feared. It was a beginning.

He couldn’t wait another second, not even to let her finish those wonderful words to him. He ducked down and pressed his lips to hers, tangling his hand through her hair, pulling himself tighter against her as he felt her trembling. 

Her lips were warm and wet. All he could do was keep bringing his lips back to hers, over and over until he could taste her salty tears. As their kisses grew longer, he felt Rey’s lips opening under his and he angled their heads to kiss her more deeply. He brushed his tongue out to lick at Rey’s bottom lip, and nearly passed out with joy when her hot little tongue immediately met his as she opened her mouth on a gasp.

They were completely entangled now, panting into each other’s mouths as their tongues stroked and explored. Rey tasted slightly minty and sweet, and he felt her nails digging into his back through his dress shirt. She was making the most wonderful little whimpers, so he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, shuddering as he felt her suckle gently as he fused their mouths together.

Ben could feel his disbelief and sheer joy at Rey’s loving kisses starting to morph into something more needy and primal. He gentled his kisses, kissing the tears from her cheeks and fluttering wet little kisses along her jaw, sighing happily. Rey hummed and he felt it buzzing in his own chest.

They were both blushing and grinning like idiots as he pulled back to meet her glittering eyes. He couldn’t resist a few more playful little nips at her gorgeous smile, chuckling as she returned the favour.

He looked down at Rey’s happy, still-puffy-from-crying face. She had never seemed more beautiful to him, and his next words came so easily. He’d been waiting to say them for a long time.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He didn’t think her smile could get any bigger, but it did as she beamed up at him.

“I know, Ben. I love you, too.”

Then they were laughing, still wrapped together. Ben let go of Rey for a moment, only to link his hands under her ass, dragging her further up against his chest so they could look straight into each other’s eyes. He felt himself swaying again in their silly waltz, a continuation from the last time they had tried it. Rey giggled and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m so happy,” she whispered against his mouth.

“You make me so happy,” Ben murmured back. He was being more sentimental than he had been in his whole life, but he was so relieved to be holding and kissing Rey that he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Their swaying was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Fuck it all, he’d forgotten completely about work. He gently let Rey slide back down to her feet as he fished his phone out. 

“Work?” Rey asked, snuggling into his chest. He nodded and answered the incoming call from his assistant.

As Mitaka worriedly asked him where he was, he looked back down at Rey. She had her face pressed into his shirt and was inhaling deeply. His heart did a little flip as he realised she was smelling him, keeping her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent.

“Mitaka,” he rumbled, cutting his long-suffering assistant off. “I’m sorry but I won’t be in today. Please reschedule all my meetings and block out my diary for next week as well. I’m taking some personal time. See you Monday week.”

Rey had lifted her face from his chest and was looking up at him with the most adorably crooked, dimpled smile.

“And Mitaka? You should take the time off, too. You’ve earned it, dealing with me this past week.” He hung up, cutting off the excited squeak at the other end of the line. Rey was laughing again and rolling her eyes.

“Let me guess – you weren’t in the best mood at work this week?” she sassed.

“I may have been a little more exacting than usual with Mitaka,” he quipped back with faux-imperiousness. 

Rey brought her hands up to his face, stroking and mapping each angle.

“A whole week of Ben, all to myself,” she mused. “Whatever shall I do with him?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. I’m all yours.”

At that moment, Rey’s stomach gave the loudest grumble he’d ever heard.

“Oh my God, what a way to ruin the moment,” she muttered, pressing her forehead into his sternum, hiding her face as he laughed at her embarrassment.

“Perhaps your devoted servant should start by making you breakfast?” he asked, surprising her by grabbing her waist and slinging her up onto his shoulder. She squealed and giggled as he slid his hand up her bare thighs to rest on the curve of her ass. He gave it a quick pat as he carried her out to the kitchen. Setting Rey carefully down on the counter, he set to work making pancakes for her. They chatted happily, and Ben felt the last of the residual tension from this morning slipping away in relief. They were still Rey and Ben.

Rey was telling him all about her favourite houseplant (they called it Francois the Fern, he couldn’t remember why), recounting its last week as Ben flipped the last of the pancakes. He plated them up as Rey finished her story about Francois’ dangerous brush with aphids. She had tucked her legs up underneath her, and now settled her warm plate of pancakes on her lap. Ben handed her cutlery and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, pleased when she kissed him in return before shoving a giant forkful of fluffy pancakes into her mouth.

“I’m going to get changed,” Ben called over his shoulder as he left her to her breakfast, heading back to his bedroom. If they were going to spend a day lounging around and reconnecting, he’d rather be in something more comfortable than his work clothes. 

“Wear something sexy, lover!” Rey called through a mouthful of pancakes, giggling at her own joke. But as Ben entered his room, he couldn’t help his mind from wandering. He was sure she’d been joking – they’d never seen each other in less than their pyjamas before – but he kind of wanted to show off for her. Insofar as he could think ahead at all outside of his present blissful haze, he’d imagined a day of cuddling, maybe kissing some more, and telling Rey exactly how long and how much he loved her. Repeatedly. He decided to take her up on her little challenge though, stripping down to his black briefs and throwing his work shirt and slacks into his hamper.

He padded barefoot back out to the kitchen and had the immense pleasure of seeing Rey’s eyes widen, and her mouth (still full of pancakes) fall open as she raked her gaze over his body. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned up against the kitchen wall. 

“Sexy enough for you, sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've blatantly stolen Adam's black-knickers look from Girls. #noregrets  
> Sorry for leaving things on a bit of a cliffhanger, but things should be finishing up next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on This Fic: Rey and Ben, roomies, mutual pining, classic misunderstanding, declarations, and snogging. Now commences the smut.

Rey could not believe her eyes. Ben – her Ben – was standing in his underwear. Right in front of her. Her mouth went dry as she tried to choke down her last mouthful of pancakes. He was standing with his arms crossed, his huge biceps looking even bigger. Intellectually, she knew that Ben liked to work out, and that he also used it as an outlet for any sort of frustration he felt. Realising now that he had probably been pining for her as long as she had for him, Rey suspected that his amazing body might actually be due to sexual frustration. Over her. She couldn’t help but give a little smile at that. Goodness only knew how many thousand words of her thesis had been written of her own sexual frustration over Ben.

Then he flexed, and Rey’s eyes nearly fell out of her head, all thoughts of gyms and theses forgotten. So much for her little joke, asking him to wear something sexy – she’d figured he’d just come back out in a ratty pair of jammies to match hers. He was clearly in a playful mood as well though, because he’d seen her joke and raised her his gorgeous body. Holy fuck.

“Sexy enough for you, sweetheart?” he teased. She carefully placed her plate to one side, then reached her arms out for Ben, hands making involuntary grabbing movements to bring him closer. Ben obliged with a smirk as she unfolded her legs from under her, allowing him space to step between. He leaned his hands onto the counter, caging her in while (she noticed) still carefully leaving her with enough space to move. Everything was happening so quickly this morning and she appreciated his consideration. It comforted her to know that her sweet bestie Ben would not change, even though so much between them had.

Though he was being cautious with her, waiting and gauging her reactions, she could see his eyes darkening and his jaw muscles moving. Rey kept her hands to herself but slowly started to drag her feet up the backs of his legs. He tensed underneath her, but pressed his hips forward when she hooked her legs around his waist. This felt amazing. She peered up at him as he loomed over her. 

“Are you sure, Rey? This isn’t too soon? We don’t have to yet if –“

This time it was Rey cutting Ben off mid-sentence, gripping his hair and bringing their mouths together. There were no teasing kisses now – their mouths opening immediately, tongues sliding, teeth nipping. Ben pressed his tongue further into her, and she took the opportunity to suck it, drawing him in and out of her mouth gently. He moaned and ground his hips against hers, sending shivers down her spine; grinding right back, she was delighted to feel him hardening against her already. In contrast, she felt her centre softening and becoming slick as they rubbed and pressed themselves together. 

She broke away from his soft, swollen lips to gasp, “Bedroom, now!”

Ben once more picked her right up, this time holding her thighs tight around his waist as he walked them slowly to his room. He paused for a moment to look at Rey with a glint in his eye. She felt his grip on her tighten as he bounced her slightly, jostling them even closer. “Ben …?”

He kept walking them down the hall, but as he turned into his room his knees gave way for a moment, dipping them both down before straightening back up and giving Rey another delicious bounce against him. She squealed and giggled, wrapping her arms a little tighter around his shoulders.

“I’m not going to drop you,” he chuckled, bringing them to his bed and sitting himself down on its edge, repositioning Rey’s legs so that she straddled his thighs, and rubbing her skin where he’d held her tightly. He traced his hands up to her back as well, softly tracing warm circles there. 

“Hi,” he murmured, his chocolate eyes roaming over her face. They were eye-to-eye when they sat like this; Rey usually had to peer up at him slightly, even when sitting next to him on their couch. This change of perspective felt new and wonderful – just one of many things she hoped to experience with Ben that might feel new and wonderful. She anchored her hands on his shoulders and slid herself forward, bringing her core into contact with his hardness. She held herself still, watching Ben carefully. 

“That feels good.” His voice was low and rich, his hands still brushing calmly across her back. “I don’t want to rush you, though.”

There he was again – giving her space and thoughtfulness. The earlier high of discovering their shared feelings was starting to quiet down now, so she answered just as seriously. “I’m sure. We’ve waited long enough, I think. You?” She brought a hand up to cup his cheek. “Not too soon for you?”

“I don’t want to wait anymore, either. I love you and I want to give you everything.” His eyes were shining, and Rey could feel hers getting a little wet, too. She leaned their foreheads together. 

“We’re finally on the same page, I can barely believe it. Does this feel real to you?” she breathed.

His hands roamed down her back and he gripped her ass, grinding her down again onto his erection. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Does this feel real to you?” Even from this close, she could see his smirk, hear it in his voice. She moaned as she rubbed herself against him once more – moaning partly from arousal, and partly at his terrible innuendo. 

“Baby, it feels so real,” she purred as they found a rhythm, her grinding down onto him as he gave little thrusts upward. Rey was still wet, soaking into her underwear. Every movement of Ben’s cock against her was rubbing the fabric against her swelling clit. 

“Jesus, call me ‘baby’ again …” Ben groaned, squeezing and massaging at her ass. Rey slid both hands into his silky hair, gripping a little as she tugged his head back to expose his throat. She met his eyes for a moment – they were wide and dark as he stared her down – before she brought her mouth to the soft skin below his ear. She licked and suckled there, humming as Ben continued to move their hips together. Rey nuzzled at his ear as she ran her fingernails gently over his scalp, feeling him shuddering at the contact. She filed that little piece of information away.

“Baby,” she whispered, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, tongue darting out for a quick swipe. “Baby, I want you to take my clothes off now.”

Ben groaned again, loudly. “Fuck, Rey ….” She loved how vocal he was being. 

Climbing off him on shaky legs, she took him in with hungry eyes. His hair was messy from where she’d been running her fingers; his freaking eight-pack was tensed as he gripped the bedding tightly. His black underwear stretched over his straining erection. Rey couldn’t help but give a Cheshire-Cat-grin as she played with the bottom of her pyjama top. “Are you going to just sit there, or …?”

Ben’s jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he inhaled and stood to his full height. He was so broad and Rey marvelled at the beautiful juxtaposition of hard muscle and soft skin on display in front of her. Then he was reaching for her, tugging her toward him by the hem of her shirt. For all that they’d been dry-humping like frenzied teenagers for the last quarter-hour, she realised that Ben had so far not touched her under her clothes. Time to change that.

“Shirt off first, please,” she told him. He smiled in response as she held her arms up above her head. Ben dragged his hands up her sides, taking her loose shirt with them, and he leaned in to kiss her nose before carefully bringing the fabric up and over her head. Blind for a moment as the soft material brushed across her face, Rey closed her eyes, waiting for Ben to slide the shirt off her arms. Once she felt herself freed, she dropped her arms back down but kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply. She was surprised that she felt no insecurity about her body in front of him; somewhere from the depths of her memory she could recall him blushingly tell her once that he didn’t have a particular physical type, and that once he’d found the woman for him she could look however she liked as long as she loved him. Eyes still closed, her heart swelled with affection and gratitude that she was that woman. She would make sure she repaid what she already sensed would be utter his devotion with all the love he deserved. She smiled.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Ben’s face so close – he was smiling back at her and locked his stare with hers. It felt like he was waiting again for a signal from her, so she nodded and watched as his eyes started wandering over her, his breathing becoming ragged. She let her gaze wander, too. Cataloguing every little mole and mark, every indent and dip around muscles and joints, she planned to map them all with her mouth at the first opportunity. 

She blinked back up at his face as he stretched his hands toward her, unable to resist touching her any longer. He stepped even closer as he did, cupping her face in both big hands, then using his fingers to explore each inch of her. Stroking along her hairline and down her temples, his soft lips followed his fingertips. He alternated between dry-lipped nuzzles, feathery kisses, and the occasional brush of his warm tongue. She had to close her eyes and giggle as he touched sweet little pecks onto her eyelids, but opened them when his fingers touched at her lips. He held her face again as he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, before continuing his progress along her jaw and down to her throat. 

His kisses were changing now, becoming wet and open-mouthed against her, licking and sucking at her sensitive skin. Her breath was coming in pants, and she felt dizzy at the depths of desire that Ben was showing her. He dropped himself slowly to his knees, bringing him to eye level with her tits. 

He smoothed his big hands down her sides and around to her back as she gave in to temptation, and ran her own hands along his broad shoulders; she enjoyed the hard muscles under her fingertips, but the draw of his thick hair was too great. It was so dark, shiny with soft waves that curled around his adorable ears. Running her nails gently across his scalp, Rey was rewarded by Ben lolling his head back with a moan, his eyes rolling back too as he shuddered against her. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Rey murmured, leaning over him to place a few little kisses to Ben’s upturned forehead. He hummed but seemed to recover his focus when he realised that Rey leaning herself over him like this had placed her breasts right where he might want them. She giggled softly as he tensed under her fingers, then sighed as he started to rub his face slowly over her tits. Her nipples already felt tight and sensitive, but with Ben brushing his soft eyelashes and skin over them, tracing lazy circles with his nose, she felt them harden to the point of pain. 

“Ben, please,” she whined, needing relief that his gentleness couldn’t provide. She felt him grin against her stomach as his hands slipped down her back to grip at her ass. She squirmed in his hands and tightened her fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth to where she needed it. He latched onto her nipple and sucked hard.

Heat lanced through her body – already warm and shivery from Ben’s careful attentions – and she could feel how slippery her folds had become as she rubbed her legs together. Each sharp suck had her pussy clenching, and she cradled his head in her arms, feeding him her breasts, encouraging and praising him. Ben was moaning through the suction he was creating, his mouth never leaving her nipple, each firm pull from his mouth eliciting a throb in her core. She couldn’t help herself; widening her legs slightly, she pressed her hips to his firm chest, grinding to try and find the friction she badly needed. 

Ben let her nipple go with a wet pop, and she looked down to see it that it was darkened and distended. He trailed hot kisses to her other breast, this time teasing her with his lips and tongue, licking and scraping his teeth along her soft skin. She felt his hands loosen from around her bottom, only to squeak when he slipped them inside her underwear. 

“Time for these to go, sweetheart,” he rasped against her skin, pushing her pyjama shorts and underwear down her legs so she could step out of them. She gasped as she did, feeling the cool morning air caress her swollen pussy lips. Ben rested back on his heels a moment, eyes drinking in the sight of her naked before him, until he looked back up into her eyes. 

“I love you, Rey,” he breathed, grasping her hips gently to pull her back to him as he reared back up. One large hand slithered up the inside of her thigh and he began to run just one finger lightly over her. “Fuck, are you this wet already?” He looked back up at her, wonder and gratitude in his eyes. 

All she could do was nod and whisper, “For you.”

Ben increased the pressure of his finger, tracing along her folds, dipping to her entrance and running up to swirl around her clit. She gasped and swore, Ben clearly reading her reactions as her focused on sliding his finger solely on and around her clit, circling cautiously at first but more firmly as he watched her cry out above him. Rey ground herself down onto his hand and he rubbed only on her clit now as she clutched his shoulders.

“Fuck, Ben! Just like that, just a little harder,” she mewled, slumping over him once more to cradle his head and shoulders. “Jesus, I’m so close already!”

She could feel him using two or three fingers now, relenting his attention on her clit to rub his fingers along her pussy again, coating them as he brought them back to slip around her swollen nub. His touch was electrifying her, her skin on fire as she felt molten heat building in her pelvis. He rubbed harder now, keeping his circles even, tight and precise. Rey felt her hips twitch and thrust, her abdominals clenching as she approached her peak, her knees weak. Vaguely, she felt Ben’s other hand wrap around her hips like a vice to support her as he brought his lips back to her nipple, but there was nothing vague about the white heat that shot through her as he resumed his sharp suckling in time with each swirl of his fingers. Her head rolled back and she looked down into Ben’s face, his eyes black with desire as he stared back at her through his lashes.

And then she came. Harder than she ever had, tingling warmth spreading outward from her core to suffuse her limbs, her ears ringing so much she could not hear her own sobs of pleasure, eyes caught in Ben’s hungry gaze. His fingers and mouth were no longer separate sensations, but part of the light rolling through her – her orgasm this intense blast of white heat emanating from her core and sparking where Ben touched her, blazing through her to the point of numbness. As she slowly came back to herself, Ben was gentling his movements, his fingers now stroking her sensitive cunt as he lapped at her breast. Her knees wobbled and she felt lightheaded. Before she could even think about falling, Ben had taken her into his arms and laid her softly on his bed. 

She lay there, blinking and unable to move for a few moments, so wrung out from the orgasm Ben had just given her. She panted softly, feeling her pussy still clenching and twitching with aftershocks. Then she felt his hands on her, soothing and solid against a body that still somehow felt not quite her own. He was gathering her into his chest and placing her head over his heart. His heartbeat was fast and steady, slowing as he took deep breaths. She tried to match her inhales and exhales to his to calm herself, numbness from the intensity of coming so hard fading away. She tipped her head back to see Ben watching her.

“Are you OK, sweetheart?” he murmured, stroking her hair back from her face and nuzzling kisses to the crown of her head. 

“Mmmhmm,” she replied, pleased that feeling was returning to her limbs so she could tangle their legs together. “I love you, Ben,” she slurred. She realised she was crashing hard, sleep trying to take her after such extreme bliss. 

“I love you too, sleepy,” he was smiling at her drooping eyelids. 

“Mmm, not going to sleep, it’s your turn now,” she muttered.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

The last thing she heard before she slipped under was Ben whispering, “I’m staying forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is the first time I've sat down to write an actual, proper sex scene. I hope it didn't disappoint. I really wanted them to just bang super hard, but writing from Rey's POV was so dreamy and fun that I didn't manage to progress any further. Plus (and not to be a super gross creeper, but) imagining Ben, on his knees, worshipping Rey in tight black jocks? Not horrible.  
> Next time on This Fic: Ben gets a POV chapter and Rey gets her sweet revenge ....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on This Fic: confessed feelings and sexy timez. Ben got in an excellent first round by giving Rey a very nice orgasm and a nap to boot. However shall Rey handle round two? Back to Ben's POV.  
> Last chapter felt sweet and dreamy to write. This chapter felt fun and dirty. Enjoy!

When Ben woke, it was to a gently snoring Rey. He was stretched out on his back, her head resting on his chest, one of her arms slung low across his stomach. He watched her rise and fall with every breath he took; even as a dead weight pressing him into his mattress, she didn’t feel heavy at all. In fact, his heart felt wonderfully light beneath her cheek.

He couldn’t see much of her face as she slept like this, head tucked against his pectoral, so he let his eyes travel further down her beautiful, naked body. He didn’t have to feel bad or strange for looking at Rey any more. All he ever wanted to do was watch her, but he’d get anxious that she would catch him and he’d scare her off. No such anxiety weighed on him now – they were together, they belonged to each other. That was a happy thought as his eyes roamed across the smooth skin of her back.

His arm was looped loosely around her side, holding Rey to him as they slept, his fingers brushing against the swell of her ass. Her gorgeous, round, bare ass. Ben felt his breath hitch but tried to keep himself calm so as not to disturb Rey’s sleep. He had never really thought of himself as having a particular physical type before when it came to women, although he could recall drunkenly describing someone who sounded extremely like Rey to a smirking Phasma once under questioning about his preferences. She just had the most enticing curves and perky little butt he’d ever seen. It begged to be squeezed and gripped in his large hands. He let his hand cup her ass and pat it softly as he let out a happy sigh, Rey still snuffling gently against him as he drifted back to sleep.

Ben dozed, drifting through happy dreams of chasing a giggling Rey through some place bright and warm. She kept letting him catch her, their hands running over each other’s bodies, before she’d dart away again. He was laughing, too, happy and carefree and warm. This was how Rey made him feel, but it was all around them. He felt light and untroubled as he woke again, stretching his arms above him until he realised there was a gentle pressure at his hips and – oh. Oh, holy fucking hell.

His eyes flew open and he stared down at Rey, naked and very awake, legs astride one of his thighs where he must have splayed them out in his sleep. She’d managed to get his briefs down and over his rapidly-hardening cock so she could lightly grip and stroke him awake with one warm hand, using her other hand to lean on his hip to keep herself steady.

“I couldn’t wait,” she explained, looking down at him with a cheeky grin. “Glad you decided to join the party – both of you.” She gave him a silly, exaggerated wink as she twisted her fist under the head of his dick. Ben grinned stupidly back at her, breath catching in his throat as he watched her leaning forward to bring her face down to him. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he gasped, feeling the heat of her mouth surround his dick for the first time. She was gripping the base of him firmly, hair starting to fall around her face as she slipped his flushed head past her lips. She started to suckle him gently, not moving yet, just tasting him and rubbing her tongue lightly across his slit as his cock twitched and hardened so quickly that he felt a sharp rush of pleasure-pain. He groaned his approval, neck tensing so he could keep watching Rey down the length of his torso. His legs tensed a little, too, jostling her slightly where she was perched on his thigh, and he realised with another twitch of his dick that the heat he could feel where she rested on him was a wet heat. Fuck.

His hands had been lying uselessly on the bed until now, his brain unable to respond with anything other than complete wonder and gratitude that Rey would wake him up by sucking his off. But the feel of her warm pussy slipping slightly along the hard muscle of his thigh prompted him back into action. One hand reached for her hair, brushing it back from her face so he could watch her happily licking and sucking at his leaking tip (and wasn’t that a sight he would remember until his dying day). His other hand smoothed up her thigh that was within reach, coming to rest at the crease of her hip, long fingers spanning around to her ass. He pulled at her lightly, encouraging her to slip her hips forward, canting them so he could feel her slickness coating his thigh. She hummed – vibrations travelling the length of him as he swore he saw stars – her understanding of Ben’s invitation, and started rocking her hips back and forth with the movement of his hand at her hip, grinding herself down harder as she picked up speed. Ben couldn’t look away.

Rey was starting to take his cock deeper into her mouth now, her tongue sliding down the underside of his shaft then applying delicious suction as she pulled back up. She was matching the speed of her own hips as she fucked herself on his thigh to the bobs of her head, and it felt amazing to be under her like this as she controlled the pace of their pleasure. He found himself moaning, swearing and praising her perfect lips and her hot little pussy in awe as she pumped him into her mouth, resisting the urge to thrust up into her. She was increasing her pace again now, head dipping up and down, spit dripping down his dick to where her hand twisted at his base.

“Rey, sweetheart, I can’t last much longer,” he hissed. “You feel so good, love.”

At that, she slowed her movements, looking up at him with wide eyes as she gave his dick one long, last slurp.

“What you need is a diversion,” she purred, lazily pumping his cock which was still slick with her saliva. Her hazel eyes glinted at him as she sat up straighter, her warm cunt still making a mess of his thigh. She swivelled her hips on him with a smile. “I think I have just the thing to distract you with ….”

She climbed off him and crawled up the bed as Ben stared up at her, confused. She laid herself down beside him, rolling tension out of her shoulders, her tits pressing forward. He took the opportunity to scramble the rest of the way out of his underwear, kicking them off the bed and reaching for Rey. She rolled into his chest with a giggle and allowed him to kiss her deeply. He tasted himself on her tongue before she pulled away. Whining, he tried to chase her lips as she laughed. 

“Let’s play a game.” His beautiful sweetheart was flushed and smiling at him, running her hands across his broad chest, nails scraping against his nipples and making him shudder.

“Anything you want,” he moaned, pushing closer to her to mouth at her throat. Her skin was soft and he could feel her pulse beating under his tongue. She pulled herself away again to bring herself up onto her haunches, looking down at him mischievously. 

“It’s a guessing game,” she teased, her hand drifting back down his body, fingers walking across his abs which made him laugh. Fuck, she was so adorable. “I’m thinking of a number, and you have to guess it.”

“A number?” He was confused again, blood rushing away from his brain once more as she started to play with his balls, stroking and cupping them as he groaned. 

“Mmm-hmm, it’s a number between one and a hundred,” she said, laying herself back down onto the bed, arching her back in a stretch as she did. It took Ben a long moment to register that she had laid herself the opposite way to him, her head by his hips and her legs propped up by his shoulders. “Any guesses?”

Ben propped himself up on one elbow to stare down the length of Rey’s body. Her legs were pressed demurely together, but as she noticed him looking at the neatly-trimmed hair at the juncture of her thighs, she let them drop obscenely open, baring her glistening pink cunt for him.

Then it clicked. If Ben wasn’t so unbelievably turned on, he would have been embarrassed with how long it took him to clock her little game. He grinned wolfishly back at her as she brought a hand up to tease her own nipples.

“Has my clever boy guessed my number yet?” Her hand wandered lower and he was transfixed, game forgotten momentarily, hungrily watching her slide a finger through her soaked folds.

“I think I’ve got it, sweetheart,” he growled, pulling himself to his knees and batting her hand away from her pussy. Rey stared up at him from her prone position, eyes alight with a challenge before her stare slid back down to his cock, bobbing against his stomach as he moved. This little break had brought him down from the edge, but his dick was still sticky with pre-come. Rey licked her lips as she watched him.

“See,” she pouted playfully, “I’m not sure you have. If you’d guessed right, your dick would be in my mouth by now – Ben!” Rey squealed and laughed as he pounced, bouncing over her to swing a leg either side of her shoulders as he fell forward onto his hands. He could smell her arousal as he stared down at her, prising her thighs further apart and hooking her knees up under his elbows so her pussy was tilted up right where he wanted it. He felt Rey’s hands on his thighs but she was right – the lure of getting to put his mouth on her cunt had certainly distracted him from the pleasure tightening low in his abdomen. 

He leaned down and dragged his tongue straight down her folds, from the swollen bud of her clit right down to her entrance. He dipped his tongue inside of her and felt her grip his thighs in response. 

“You taste amazing, Rey,” he sighed against her, lapping at her juices and letting them coat his throat as he swallowed. His hips jerked as Rey mirrored his actions, lapping slowly at his length, the nails of one of her hands scraping lightly against one of his ass cheeks as the other went back to stroking him firmly.

“You taste so good, baby. Why did we wait so long?” Rey was moaning too, babbling sweet endearments as her tongue was filthily occupied with licking his balls. 

Ben twisted his wrist around to bring his fingers to her entrance. Focusing his mouth on her clit, he circled his middle finger easily over her drenched hole, listening to her whimpers of “yes” and “more” in response. He suckled her clit as he worked a single finger inside her, feeling her tight, slippery heat give way with each little thrust. She brought her mouth back to his cock, sucking his tip in tandem with the pulse of his own lips on her clit. This felt like an endless feedback loop of pleasure – Ben added another finger, pumping slowly in and out of Rey’s pussy. Rey took his cock deeper, matching her pace to his. Ben swirled his tongue around Rey’s clit in tight circles, increasing his pressure. Rey moaned around his dick, sucking and tugging him downward with her mouth, sending tingles up his spine. Ben focused on curling his fingers upward over the rough patch of skin he’d located on Rey’s soaked pussy walls, rubbing back and forth on that spot with every pass of his fingers; she was thrusting her hips to meet his fingers now, chasing an orgasm he was only too happy to help her find. She had dropped her head back, and he could feel the tip of his cock smearing pre-come against her open lips. 

“Ben, baby, fuck my mouth,” she whimpered, tongue darting out to taste more of him. Ben nearly came right then, hearing those words from his Rey. He kept sliding his fingers in and out of her cunt as he lowered his hips over her face. She opened her mouth around him and he gave a shallow thrust. They both moaned. Ben thrust again and again, feeling the soft warmth of her mouth accommodate him each time. Rey kept sucking, taking him deeper into her throat. Ben could feel his balls and abdomen tightening.

“Sweetheart, I’m so close. I need you to come for me,” he begged, circling her clit once more and focusing on rubbing the pads of his fingers inside her pussy. He could feel her thighs trembling against him, her hips stuttering in their rhythm. “Please, Rey, my love, I want to feel you come.” 

Then she was sobbing around his cock and he felt her cunt throbbing around his fingers, getting impossibly wetter as she came. He latched back onto her clit, sucking and stroking with his tongue, moaning into her skin as his own release crested and broke. He thrust his hips down into Rey’s waiting mouth, his cock pulsing and pushing hot, thick come down her throat. She was swallowing around him, gripping his hips and holding him steady as she drank him down, his fingers still knuckle-deep in her drenched cunt. His mind was both blissfully quiet, yet wholly full of Rey as his orgasm washed over him.

Ben released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding as he came back down, easing his fingers out as he dazedly set about licking and cleaning the mess he’d made of Rey’s lovely pussy and inner thighs. He could feel Rey’s mouth on him again and his hips twitched, his over-sensitive cock almost painful as she swiped her tongue over him one last time. He rolled carefully off to the side, chest heaving as he groped for Rey’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he stared at the ceiling, spread-eagled and panting.

“I love you, Rey.” He couldn’t think of anything else except to hold her hand and say those words. She huffed a little laugh in response, tightening her hand in his. Suddenly she wasn’t close enough, so he sat up and helped (gently manhandled) her into his lap, pressing their chests together and easing them back down onto his bed. Rey was sprawled on top of him and their legs tangled together. Her breath was hot against his sternum as she nuzzled against him and he looped his hands under her ass, sliding her further up his body so they could look into each other’s eyes. Rey’s face and chest were flushed and her eyes were sparkling.

“You are so fucking cute when you blush,” he muttered, rubbing their noses together as her face scrunched up. 

“Ben Solo, you are so fucking cute when your cock is in my mo-“ He cut her off with a sloppy kiss, laughing and rolling them over on his soft blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, all my Reylo kinks are making an appearance in this fic and we're just going to have to roll with it. First dry-humping, now 69. I'm sorry, everyone. 
> 
> Thank you so much to you lovely readers who have kudos-ed and commented! They mean the world to me! 
> 
> One final chapter after this. I think we maybe need a little bit more heart-to-heart convo and some really heartfelt smut to send these two off into the sunset. XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on This Fic: Rey and Ben were Roomies In Love TM, then they managed to almost wreck everything, but they worked it out, and things got a bit sexy.  
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter - it's late where I am and my proofing skills are even worse than usual when I'm tired, so please forgive any glaring mistakes. This started out as a little prompt fic on Tumblr and it spiralled out into this with your comments and kudos. I'm very grateful XOXO

“I missed you, Ben,” Rey murmured into his chest. She felt her lips brush against his skin, planting little kisses every time her mouth formed a word. They had stopped rolling around, their laughter quieting as Ben arranged her on top of him, face pressing into his smooth chest. She could feel his lips on her hair, her head tucked under his chin.

“I missed you so much, Rey,” Ben breathed. “I was being so stupid this week. Do you remember you made that comment about being in the arms of your love, after games night?” Rey nodded, but stayed quiet. It seemed like Ben needed to get this out, to perhaps alleviate some of his guilt. “Your sweet little face fell so fast after you said it, and all I could think was that it meant you thought loving me, being in love with me was … repellent, disgusting.” Sliding her hands up, she tangled them in his hair, stroking and reassuring herself as much as him that they were here now, together.

“I’ve always been so scared that if you ever found out how much I loved you, you’d leave. Then it became this awful self-fulfilling prophecy – the more I tried to shut myself off and protect myself, the harder I drove you off anyway. I’m so sorry, Rey. So sorry.”

Even though he was safely in her arms now, naked and sated by her hand (and mouth), Rey felt a deep sorrow for the time they’d lost, struggling and alone with their own feelings. Her eyes were wet and her breath stuttered a little.

“And then seeing you packing this morning? It broke something in me. I’d made my own worst fear come true.” Ben’s chest was giving little heaves underneath her, and she could tell he had started to cry in earnest. She turned her face up to his, moving to bring them closer so they could weep together. Ben hiccupped a little laugh through his tears. “I’m sorry! I’m so happy but I guess I’m kind of overwhelmed, too. You were leaving like three hours ago and now I know how your pussy tastes!” Rey giggled and sniffled, as he continued. “Now we love each other.”

“We’ve always loved each other,” Rey whispered with a smile, rubbing their tear-stained cheeks together. “We just didn’t know about it until now.”

“That’s a nice way to think about it. We’ve always loved each other,” he repeated. “It’s true for me.” Ben’s tears had stopped, his hands stroking her back, eyes boring into hers. “I came home the day I met you, when Poe introduced us,” here Rey hummed her remembrance, “I came home and called my mom to tell her about you. I wanted her to know about you straight away because I just knew you’d be so important to me. I was so enraptured by you. I remember telling her about your sweet English accent and how you said ‘bum’ instead of ‘butt.’ So cute,” he sighed dreamily.

“Oh my God, Leia must have given you so much shit,” she giggled, imagining how such a conversation must have played out between mother and son. 

“So. Much. Shit.” Ben was laughing, too. She could feel his broad chest moving up and down beneath her, bouncing her a little where she still lay sprawled on top of him. “But she was also kind of thrilled, I think? I’d never had a proper girlfriend before and I think maybe she was happy that I was finally excited about someone.”

“Have you really never had a girlfriend?” Rey asked, propping her chin up on her hands so she could see his whole face more clearly. Ben had always seemed to avoid the topic of his love life when they spoke, even though they typically shared everything else about their work, study and friendships. She always just assumed there were women, and was thankful that Ben chose not to give her the gory details; she knew she would have been horribly, tellingly jealous.

“No, never. Dating always confused me – sex I understood, but I just never found anyone I wanted to share my life with. How was I supposed to figure out if I loved someone over coffee or at a movie? Long before I met you – probably ever since I was old enough to want a partner – all I ever wanted was to find and fall in love with my best friend. Poe’s lucky you came along before I could start mooning over him,” he chuckled.

“Should I be worried?” Rey couldn’t help but sass him. “You two would make an awfully cute couple ….”

Ben rolled her off him, then scooped her out of bed (she was enjoying the way he casually manhandled her like she weighed nothing) and put her down in front of his full-length wardrobe mirror. He stood tall behind her, both of them still completely naked. His hands splayed possessively over her stomach as he pressed himself against her back, large enough to lean over her with his chin on her shoulder. Rey slid her arms over his, holding onto his strong forearms and leaning back into his solid breadth. 

“I don’t know, I think we look pretty great together. You’re no Poe Dameron, but you’ll do,” he teased. Rey gave a little growl and turned to give his ear a playful nip. Ben just gripped her tighter, and slid one hand up her flat belly to cup at her breast, his eyes darkening as he gazed at their bodies together in the mirror. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and breathed, “You’re beautiful. We’re beautiful.”

He was right, Rey thought as she looked at them both. They looked young and beautiful and strong together. She lifted her chin to stare right into the eyes of Ben’s reflection. His hand left her breast to travel up to her chin, tilting her head toward him for a slow, sweet kiss.

“As much as I could spend all day in your bedroom,” Rey muttered, breaking their kiss which was starting to get deeper, “I really want to clear up the mess I made in my room this morning. There’s stuff everywhere. I won’t feel right again until I do. And I must need a shower by now.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. As long as I can help. With your room and maybe with the shower,” Ben pressed a final kiss to her forehead and let her go, giving her ass an encouraging little pat as she walked naked away from him toward his door. As she went, she bent down to scoop up her pyjamas (there was a gratifying, strangled sound behind her and she knew she’d given him an excellent view) and nabbed the button-down he’d worn for work earlier from the top of his hamper. She laughed easily as she left him to get dressed and join her.

Rey wandered back to her room, slipping into her shorts and Ben’s shirt as she went. She paused at her bedroom door, surveying the chaos she’d created in her haste earlier. The closet was nearly bare; her bureau had empty drawers poking out haphazardly, desk partially cleared of books. It was amazing to her that this had only happened mere hours ago. It felt like another lifetime. She felt her heart beat a little faster, remembering how close she had come to leaving.

“Ben?” she called, her voice breaking a little. Leaning back out of her room at the sound of scuffling down the hall, she peered back to see him hopping quickly into the second leg of a pair of dark sweats in his hurry to get to her.

“Coming, sweetheart,” he puffed, trotting toward her. He came to stand by her side, and laced their fingers together. She could feel him watching her as she surveyed her room again.

“I was going to leave without saying goodbye, just grab my stuff and get out. I was going to go to and lick my wounds at Finn’s until I could figure out what to do. I made up the part about having found a new apartment. I got myself into a pretty bad headspace from the group home days, I think.” She squeezed his hand tighter, and looked up into his open, expressive face. “Thank you for asking me to stay. Thank you for asking me to be your roommate in the first place. Thank you for giving me a home.” She was done crying, and felt herself become lighter, unburdened now as Ben perhaps had in explaining himself to her. She smiled and exhaled, feeling Ben press a kiss to her temple.

“OK, let’s sort this out.”

They spent a happy half-hour unpacking, re-filling Rey’s closet, chatting and touching all the while. Ben had not bothered to put a shirt on, and she couldn’t help but run her hands over his pale skin at every opportunity. As they neared being finished, Rey left Ben to finish stacking the last of her heavy textbooks back onto her shelves. She crossed the room and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“I need a shower, I didn’t take one this morning. I’ll be quick if you order us lunch?” He nodded and smiled, using the book in his hand to give her ass a little swat as she left. “You really do like my bum, don’t you?” she laughed as she left.

“I really do!” Ben called happily after her, phone already out to order food.

She showered, washing her hair and combing it out, rinsing her body under cool water until she felt fresh and clean after a morning of actual sweat and tears. As she climbed out and towelled off her wet hair, she could hear Ben closing the front door and stashing containers in their fridge. She moisturised and applied deodorant, wrapped herself in a towel and headed back to her room only to find Ben already back there, sprawled on her bed, face buried in a pillow. He withdrew it quickly once he realised she had returned.

“Is it weird that I like how your bed smells like you?” he asked, cheeks a little red, the flush travelling down to his bare chest endearingly.

“Very weird. Terribly weird,” Rey agreed amiably. Ben laughed and patted the bed beside him, scooting over to make room. She paused as she climbed in beside him with a surprised, “Oh!”

“What’s up?” he asked, rolling onto his side to watch her.

“Did we just unpack for nothing? Should we have unpacked my stuff somewhere else?” she wondered aloud. Ben seemed puzzled for a moment, before he caught on.

“You want to move in with me?” he asked. Rey laughed – they’d already been living together for over two years now – and Ben clarified with a smile. “No, I mean into my room. It could be our room. Or I could move in here?”

“Your room is bigger. Maybe we could put both our desks in this room? No, wait – maybe this should be Francois the Fern’s room. My plant baby is getting so big, I had to repot him a few weeks back. Did I tell you? He’d probably love it in here, it’s bright but not directly sunny ….” She trailed off, looking around, imagining what a study-plant nursery hybrid might look like in the space.

Ben slid his arms around her and pulled her close, so they were lying pressed together on their sides. Rey slipped her arms up around his neck to twist her fingers in the ends of his soft hair. 

“Whatever you like, sweetheart,” he murmured, licking his lips, eyes flicking to her own lips as she bit her lower one between her teeth.

“I haven’t had any boyfriends since I met you,” Rey said quickly. “No one else at all. I had the biggest crush on you ever since we met.” Ben’s eyebrows raised and he looked pleased. “I’m clean and I’m on the pill, too – sorry, we should have talked about this earlier but I got so carried away.”

“I’m clean, too. There’s been no one since I fell in love with you,” Ben reassured her. 

“I mean, there’s been my vibrator. Quite a lot actually,” she admitted, hitching a leg over his to push their hips closer together. Ben groaned at her little confession as she continued, “You’ve starred in some very naughty fantasies.”

“Likewise, sweetheart,” he said as he dragged her towel off and threw it to the floor, hands running up and down her warm skin, squeezing and teasing her as she squirmed against him. “I’ll tell you about them sometime.” He had one big hand spread over her ass, and he brought one to the base of her skull to cradle her head through her damp hair, bringing their open mouths together in a heated kiss. Rey panted into his mouth as their lips met and their tongues slid together, occasional nips and soothing licks between deep, searching explorations. 

Their naked chests pressed together, and she could feel her nipples hardening with every slight drag of them across his pectorals. She felt something else hardening quickly, too, and ground her core into him, her wetness meeting the soft cotton of his sweatpants as they rubbed together. He pushed her gently onto her back and rolled off her for a moment, removing his clothing so they could be completely skin-to-skin together once more. He curled into her side, tangling his legs with hers as he propped himself up on one elbow to look down the length of her, forearm slipping behind her shoulders to hold her. Rey felt cool air on her swollen flesh as he parted her legs with his, moisture already starting to leak from her as Ben brought his free hand up to play with her tits. She arched and moaned as he pinched and rolled at a nipple, ducking his head for a moment to lave her throat with his tongue. 

His cock was long and heavy where it pressed against her hip, and she could feel the stickiness of pre-come already from him. It was so satisfying to hear his grunt of pleasure as she rubbed the flat of her palm over his tip, his hips bucking gently to increase the friction as he trailed his own hand down to the apex of her thighs. She gasped as he slid his fingers through her folds, looking up at his face hovering over hers as her head lay pillowed on his arm, his other hand stroking her shoulder where it rested lightly. She watched his eyes widen and darken as he withdrew his fingers from her pussy with a wet sound, digits now glistening with her juices. He brought them up and smeared them across her panting lips and blushing cheeks, immediately following the trail of slick he’d made with his mouth, lapping her face clean before dipping his tongue back into her mouth so she could taste herself on him. She whimpered into his mouth as his fingers found her pussy again, sliding along her outer lips as if mapping them, committing them to memory, careful but firm. 

Curling two fingers slowly inside her, he rubbed along her inner walls, searching for and finding the spot that made her cry out, making sure to drag the pads of his fingers across it with every slow thrust. The heel of his hand ground against her clit. She looked down at his hand working in and out of her, before dazedly bringing her gaze back up to his face, serious and dark above her. He leaned down to nibble at the sensitive skin beneath her ear. 

“You’re so wet for me, your pussy is fucking drenched,” he whispered to her, lips tickling the shell of her ear and making her shiver. “It’s so tight around my fingers. How am I going to fit my fat cock in there, hmm?” She could only moan at the thought, her hand dragging along his length, but unable to truly grasp him while he was nestled tightly against her hip. She settled for rubbing her fingers up and down his soft skin, feeling it slide with her motions, as she felt him push a third finger into her soaked entrance. “We’ll make it fit though, won’t we, sweetheart?” She nodded frantically, keening as his growled words made her clit throb against his hand. She could barely summon the focus to keep playing with his cock – all thought consumed by her swollen clit and clenching cunt as she came suddenly with a shout. Her hips bucked and her neck arched, Ben’s hand continuing to work her sensitive pussy to the point of pleasure-pain. It shocked her how quickly Ben had brought her to the edge before she’d fallen, gasping to try and regain her breath as tremors still rippled outward from her pulsing centre.

“Ben,” she moaned, her hand reaching for his to slow his touches. He lifted his palm away from her clit, but continued to pump his fingers gently into her. “I need you inside me, need to feel you.” He raised his head again, looking down into her face, eyes travelling further down to her heaving chest. He rolled himself over her then, legs once again pushing her thighs apart as he withdrew his fingers from her slowly. She brought her own legs around his, cradling their hips together, running her feet up the backs of his thighs to rub at his muscular ass while he stroked his damp fingers along his cock, slicking her wetness along his length, holding himself steady as he lined himself up with her.

Rey was suddenly nervous, holding her breath. Ben noticed her tension and dipped his head down for a kiss. He didn’t try to press himself inside her just yet, instead bringing the head of his cock up to nudge at her clit as he sucked on her tongue. Moaning and running her hands up his sides to grip at his shoulder blades, she felt herself relax a little, matching his movements and rubbing her clit against him.

“There’s my girl,” Ben praised, placing wet kisses onto her jaw and cheeks as she settled. “I’m not going to hurt you, we’re going to go so slowly. It’s been a long time for both of us,” he breathed. Rey nodded, unable to look away from his eyes, grateful that he’d reassured her so immediately and so thoroughly. She smiled and let her worry drift away into the warm air of her sunlit bedroom.

“I love you,” she whispered into his lips. 

“I know,” he murmured back. His eyes stayed locked on hers as she felt him reposition himself at her entrance, dragging his dick through her folds as he went. He pressed forward gently, and she felt his tip slip inside her easily. He rocked in and out shallowly, just giving her the blunt head of his cock for a moment or two before easing back out. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, their faces close as she registered how amazing this felt. He used his other arm to hitch one of her legs higher against his side, angling her hips up as he continued to slip in and out, in and out. 

His deep voice rumbled in his chest as he gave her encouragement. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” She shivered at the endearment, her own voice low as she rasped “thank you, baby” and “I love you so much” back to Ben. He hummed his approval, hips working lightly against her. Soon she was wriggling against him, his teasing becoming too much for her, legs hitching higher on his sides as she canted her hips.

“More, I want more of you,” she pleaded, tangling a hand into his hair to bring him down for a sloppy kiss, mouths meeting and missing as Ben deepened his slow thrusts. Rey could feel him stretching her now, adding an inch or so every few pumps of his hips against hers, working her open slowly until his hipbones were pressing into the backs of her thighs with every deep push.

“Fuck, Ben, you feel so good – your cock is inside me, I love you, thank you,” she babbled in between loan moans, gripping him tightly against her so that he rested more weight on her, pressing her into the mattress and holding her there with his solidity. His body kept her pinned down as his pace increased, lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin intermingling with his grunts and her groans as they moved as one. Hands stroked through hair, hips meeting, Ben burying himself to the hilt inside her. Where earlier she had felt light and unburdened, now she felt heavy and tethered, anchored to Ben, safe and loved and surrounded by weight and warmth.

They were entwined so closely now that his thrusts were short but deep, and his pelvis was grinding against her clit with every movement. Rey could feel heat building inside her again, slowly this time, spreading out under her skin as she scraped her short nails down Ben’s back. Her breath came in sobs, his chest pressing into hers so that every gasp for air felt tight, her impending orgasm making her dizzy, the friction of her clit against his skin the final piece of a puzzle that slotted into place to send her spiralling. As she clenched and shook around him, vision tunnelling until all she could see was Ben’s intent face above her, she felt him lift his hips as her grip on him slackened, giving him room to slam into her as he let himself go.

“Yes, baby,” she moaned, his quick, hard thrusts thrilling her as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm convulsing her cunt around his rock-hard cock. “Fucking fill me up. Please, Ben!”

His arms wrapped tightly around her as he came, chanting her name, all rhythm lost now as he pumped his cock erratically into her cunt. She felt him twitching and pulsing as he groaned and swore, face pressing against hers, close enough that she couldn’t quite see what he looked like when he came. There would be time for that later, she mused to herself. She rubbed her hands in his hair and along his back, soothing him with sweet kisses as he came back to himself. He went to pull himself off of her, but she kept him close, still enjoying the sensation of being pressed into her bed under his heaviness, feeling his come slip down her thighs and ass as his dick softened inside her. She gave an experimental clench around him, and giggled as he groaned tiredly against her.

“Now who’s sleepy?” she smiled into his mouth, pressing more and more kisses into his sweaty skin. He eased himself out of her, flopping down onto the mattress by her side, immediately reaching for her to spoon their bodies together. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along her shoulders as his arm curled around her, hand cupping her breast comfortably as their breathing slowed and evened out.

“Just one more time, for the record, I love you,” Ben yawned behind her.

“I love you, too. Let’s have a nap. You’ve worn me out with your ‘fat cock’,” she giggled, making air quotes as Ben groaned and laughed behind her. 

“You fucking loved every second of it,” he groused happily, hugging her tighter as they fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, sassing and sexing each other into the sunset!
> 
> I wanted to explore a little bit more of their feelings about each other this chapter. I hope changing gear and bringing it out of the smut zone wasn't too jarring.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who read, commented or kudos-ed this fic. You've all given me a lot of confidence to get back into writing, and I'm actually going to sit down this weekend and plan out a proper, actual, multi-chapter Reylo fic with a real plot. I know. A REAL PLOT.
> 
> Lots of love XOXO


End file.
